scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Stoney Glare Stare
The Stoney Glare Stare is the second half of the third episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. It aired alongside Scoo-Be or Not Scoo-Be? Premise In the Greek islands, the kids head for Cyclops Island, to find the legendary Mask of Medusa with Professor Mikos. But it seems that Thaddeus Blimp, a master villain, wants the mask too, and he plans to turn all the world leaders and his enemies, including Scooby, to stone. Synopsis The gang are heading for the exotic Greek islands for a vacation, and to do a story on the mask of Medusa, a mythological creature who can turn people to stone with a single look. The mask is said to have the same ability. On their way to their destination Cyclops Island, they sailed by Blimp Island, home to the international arch-fiend Thaddeus Blimp. Thaddeus's assistant Wilmer informed his master of Scooby's arrival. Thaddeus decided that it's time to make his move, scheming to add the mask of Medusa to his treasures and plans to use it to turn all the world leaders and enemies to stone, including Scooby-Doo. Upon arriving on Cyclops Island, the gang met up Professor Mikos who's agreed to help them. They followed him inside the Fortress of the Cyclops, but got separated not long after entering. While wandering they found a statue of the Cyclops, only it wasn't a statue, it was alive. While trying to escape the monster, they stumbled into a room filled with life-like statues of people, and found a statue that looks like Professor Mikos apparently turned to stone. Scrappy took a picture of a tablet on the wall, which caused it to fall and shatter. But, they were able to examine the writing on it with the picture he took. It's written in ancient Greek, but Scrappy used his watch translator to figure out what it says. It reads "The Mask of Medusa is beneath the fountain in the Cave of the Cyclops on Cyclops Mountain. Right after he finishes, the Cyclops finds them, warning them to never go there. They ran into a dead end, but Scrappy used the Mikos statue to ram through the wall, giving the others a way out. They ended up in the Taverna next door to the fortress. They met the owner Anna, who's shocked to learn that the gang were chased by the Cyclops and that the statue is Professor Mikos. In the kitchen, Thaddeus and Wilmer disguised themselves as waiters, hoping to get good info from the gang. They overheard the gang talking to Wilma about the Cave of the Cyclops where the mask is said to be hidden. Before they could escape unnoticed, Scooby went to ask them if they could make Greek pizzas, blowing their cover in the process. The gang immediately leaves for the cave hoping to get there before Thaddeus. On their way out, Shaggy and Scooby ran into the Cyclops again, but were able to escape. The gang found their way into the Cave of the Cyclops, and discovered the fountain. Before they could get the mask, the Cyclops finds them, and Thaddeus Blimp reveals that the Cyclops works for him. Shaggy and Scooby are at the mercy of the Cyclops, but Scrappy came to their rescue by jumping on the monster's head covering it's eye. Unable to see, the Cyclops falls backwards into the fountain shattering it. The mask of Medusa is found upon the rubble, and Blimp grabs it, but upon looking through the mask, no one turned to stone. Believing it to be a fake, he discards it to Scooby, who proceeds to examine it with the flashlight. However, the light from the flashlight shot through the mask turning everyone but Scooby into stone, much to Scooby's horror. Fortunately, Anna arrives and instructs Scooby to shine the light through the other way of the mask, turning everyone back to normal. However, the statue of Professor Mikos wasn't effected, because he was being the Cyclops. Daphne knew the statue of the Mikos wasn't Mikos himself, because the statue didn't have hair, but the Professor does. He tried to scare them off the trail by making it look like he turned to stone. Anna reveals that she really works for Greek Secret Intelligence, and the Taverna was just a cover. They've been trying to capture Thaddeus for years. Thaddeus takes advantage of the conversation to get away with the mask, but before he and Wilmer could escape, they surrendered when they saw what they thought to be the real Cyclops who was really Scooby and Scrappy wearing the costume. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Anna Villains: * Thaddeus Blimp * Wilmer * Cyclops * Professor Mikos Other characters: * Dancers * Musicians Locations * Greece ** Greek islands *** Blimp Island **** Thaddeus Blimp's castle *** Cyclops Island **** Cyclops Mountain **** Cave of the Cyclops **** Fortress of the Cyclops **** Taverna * United States ** New York City *** Statue of Liberty * India ** Taj Mahal * Paris, France ** Eiffel Tower * Egypt Objects * Shaggy's sunglasses * Stone tablet * Scrappy-Doo's watch translator * Statue of Professor Mikos * Mask of Medusa * Daphne's flashlight Vehicles * Boat Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Art Scott, George Singer, Kay Wright * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Jan Green, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Rene Auberjonois, James Avery, Richard Balin, Michael Bell, Robin Braxton, Arthur Burghardt, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Jody Carlisle, Louise Chamis, Philip Lewis Clarke, Peter Cullen, Jennifer Darling, Dena Deitrich, Barry Dennen, George DiCenzo, Jeff Doucette, Walker Edminston, Al Fann, Philip E. Hartman, Billie Hayes, Bob Holt, S. Marc Jordan, Jackie Joseph, Casey Kasem, Jane Kean, Tommy Koenig, Tom Kratochvil, Lucy Lee, Marilyn Lightstone, Paul Lukather, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Main, Kenneth Mars, Mitzi McCall, Edie McClurg, Ron McCroby, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Dianne Michelle, Garrett Morris, Iona Morris, Heather North, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Richard Ramos, Clive Revill, Allan Rich, Neilson Ross, Fran Ryan, Ken Samson, Bob Sarlatte, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Fred Travalena, Les Tremayne, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alice Hamm, Jim Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto, Floro Dery * Layout: Jaime Diaz, Michael O'Mara * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Mike Longden * Animation: Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ann Tucker, Myoung Smith, Terry Smith * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Dan Forster * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires, Lew Saw, Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Larry Smith, James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive: Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * ©1984 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions * A Division of the Taft Entertainment Company Notes/trivia * Scooby and the gang are recognised by Blimp to be dangerous enough that he needs to turn them to stone to get rid of them. Scooby (and even the rest of Mystery Inc.) have been mini-celebrities before in The New Scooby-Doo Movies episode The Weird Winds of Winona, and the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (first series) episode, The Ransom of Scooby Chief. Miscellaneous * Disguises: Scooby & Scrappy as the Cyclops. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: 0. Cultural references * Thaddeus Blimp and his henchman, Wilmer, resemble Kasper Gutman and Joel Cairo as portrayed in the 1941 movie The Maltese Falcon. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When Blimp displayed the gang turning to stone on his computerized photo of them, it showed the gang in a darker shade of stone. But when Scooby turned the gang into stone by mistake, they were a lighter shade of stone. * Cyclops Mountain has two eyes carved into it. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Run for Your 'Rife! DVD set released by Warner Home Video on September 10, 2013. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes